


My Queen and Tornado Twins

by falling4westallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling4westallen/pseuds/falling4westallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Iris, being silly in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Queen and Tornado Twins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amuzed1](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=amuzed1).



Barry slowly woke up.

The soft rays of sunshine filtering through the window and onto the bed caused him to squint. He began to roll over when he felt the familiar weight next to him on the bed. 

Iris. 

A slow sleepy smile spread across Barry's face at the thought of his sleeping wife. He heard her soft breathes that somehow seemed to be in harmony with his own. 

As softly as he could Barry rolled over, trying to be careful not to wake her up. Finally on the right side Barry saw his beautiful resting wife. The light filtering through the window shined directly on her, she looked like an angel. Barry reached over and stroked Iris's cheek. He wanted to touch her hair, but he knew she would kill him if he messed up the wrap that he had so carefully done last night. Leaning over Barry softly kissed Iris's cheek, and was surprised when he felt her stomach touching his. Sometimes Barry forgot how much the babies had grown. He moved down and lightly pulled the bottom of Iris's "buns in the oven" pajama shirt up. Her golden brown belly was swollen. He softly kissed her warm stomach. 

"Good morning little ones", Barry began to whisper "we're you good to mommy last night? You know mommy needs her sleep, you two didn't keep her up did you?"

As if they had responded yes, Barry replied,

" Good. Daddy's proud of you. You two are saving me from-"

"Saving you from what?" Iris's soft sleepy voice interrupted Barry.

Like a deer caught in headlights Barry searched for an answer,"Um, saving me from... not being able to spend every waking moment with my precious wife."

"Oh please." Iris said exasperatedly.

Barry leaned back and looked up at Iris. She wore a playful scolding expression.

"I know I can be a bit cranky at times, but how about you try hauling around two speedster babies that never seem to want to sleep." 

Barry climbed back up and brought Iris into his arms. 

"I know sweetheart. I never take it for granted." 

Barry softly kissed Iris lips.

"I never take you for granted. Just one more month and those tornado twins will be wrecking havoc on both of our lives"

Iris laughed and playfully swatted Barry. Pretending to be offended Iris scolded, "Dont talk about my children like that."

Barry smiled, "Hey I'm not saying anything that you haven't said and repeated over and over again"

Iris feigned innocence, "I don't know what your talking about."

"Oh don't you now"

"Nope"

A devious thought crossed Barry's mind and he rolled with it, "Hm, well let me see if I can tickle the truth out of you!"

"Ah! No Barry!"  
Iris tried to escape but of course Barry was too fast. He pinned her down, careful to be gentle, and unleashed his skillful fingers on her. Iris could only surrender to the onslaught of tickles, and soft kisses all over her body. 

After a minute, Iris could barely breathe she was laughing so hard. "I surrender!" Iris said between laughs, "I surrender!"

Barry plopped backdown beside Iris, and smiled triumphantly.

"I hate you." Iris said, trying to fight a smile.

"I love you" Barry cheekily replied.

"This is so not ove- OH!"

On alert in a flash, Barry placed a hand in Iris shoulder. "What's wrong! Are you okay?"

Iris touched Barry's arm reassuringly, "I'm fine Bar. But the tornado twins seem to be waking up."

"Want me to go prepare you some green tea, and a muffin?"

"Yes please."

Barry got ready to take off, when Iris grabbed his hand. Barry turned back around to face her, and an expression of complete adoration graced her face, "I love you Bar"

Barry brought the hand that she had used to grab his up to his lips and kissed it," I love you my Queen"

Iris rolled her eyes light heartedly and laughed, settling back into the bed. Barry looked down at her one last time before he took off in search of the tea bags and honey.


End file.
